Warriors Looking at Life
by Edreen
Summary: This is a story about five best friends(two of them are twins) who loved the Warriors books and always will. One fateful day, they all create their characters and the next morning, they were their characters! All but the twins changed personalities and they have a prophecy about them. To make matters worst, they (again, all but the twins) are in different clans!
1. Chapter 1

Amy! Get your butt up here!" A voice called from the second floor of the house. A strawberry blonde girl with long hair looked up from her book- The Sun Trail. "We are about to make our cats!"

"Hold your horses Jenna!" The girl stood up and raced up the stairs to her room, where her and her friends were having a sleepover for her 14th birthday. She opened the door to see four other girls in their pjs. One had chin-length chestnut hair and was a bit on the chubby side. Two looked the exact same other than their hair. One had blonde hair so white while the other had a darker super-model blonde you could only get in a box. The last was on the bed with the longest hair, dark brown with dipped blonde tips in a soft curl.

"Finally! We thought you would never show up!" The darker blonde smiled.

"As if I would miss this Emilie!" Amy mock-growled at her.

The chubby girl sighed. "Will you stop bickering? I kinda want to get this over with."

"Aren't you excited Cassi?" Emilie asked, leaning over a drawing of a cat lineart that they got off the internet.

"I am, I just don't think that we need to go this far." Cassi sighed again.

"Where's my sheet?" Amy asked and the white haired girl passed her one.

"Thank you Jenna." Amy said and got two differnt colors of browns.

"I'm done guys." The brunette showed us a picture of a brown colored cat. Easy version-it looked like a brown calico. "Its name is Baystep, she-cat. She is also of Riverclan.

"That looks pretty Coreen." Emilie smiled she then held up a silver-grey cat. "Quillbird, of Shadowclan. She-cat obviously. She got the suffix -bird cause she liked to jump in trees."

Jenna looked at her twin. Amy looked down at hers, it looked more like and oc than a real cat,

"Done." "Cassi showed an blue-grey cat. "Blueheart, tom." She growled tom. "Of Morning. Bright and early everyone!" We then got into our sleeping fell to sleep

Amy POV.

"Apsenkit, wake up sweetie." Aspenkit? I thought in my head. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in my room. I yawned. I'm now Aspenkit, the character I created. I looked at my mother, who I don't know the name of. She was a musky brown cat.

"Aspenkit, your eyes are beautiful blue." The she-cat said.

"T-thanks." I stutter, surpised at my own voice.

"Lets go meet your father." The she-cat moved and I tried to follow her. I stumbled over my own paws, landing in a tangled mess. My brown-tipped tail dangling over my nose. I tried to bat it away. "Sweetie, let me help you. Follow my lead." The she-cat then showed me step by step and I got the hang of it. (After about 50 tries.) I was then lead to the leader' den. My dad is the leader!

"Smokestar!" My mother called into the den a smokey tom padded out. He stared at me, probaly fixated on my eyes. He had green eyes while my mom had orange eyes, so there was no reason for me to get blue eyes.

"Aspenkit." Smokestar told me.

"H-hello, father." I tried to stay with as much confidence as I could muster. It seemed to impress Smokestar.

"My son's a trouper!" Smokestar smiled. "Oh, Honeybreeze, he's perfect!" So that was my mother's name. I still stood there, being dumbfounded. I turned aroun as someone tugged on my tail. I mean, somecat. There was a black and white tom behind me who pulled my tail.

Aspenkit! You opened your eyes! now I get to show you the camp! I'm Whitekit by the way." The tom was a bit bigger than me, as my head was at his chest. I nod and follow him, casting a glance at my parents.

"This is the nersery, you already know that, but this is were you and I sleep." Whitekit said and bounded away. I ran to catch up with him, but that took five steps before I caught up to him. "This is the appentice den. I'll be sleeping there in a moon." Whitekit told me as I rammed into him. We fell into a hep of fur.

"Can you kits stop making- oh! Aspenkit! You opened your eyes." A sand colored cat poked her head out of the den. I nod before getting myself untangled from Whitekit. The she-cat was even taller than Whitekit. "I'm Sandpaw. I love your eyes." I nod again.

"Aspenkit, can you even talk?" Whitekit asked.

"I-I can talk." I say to him, in my quiet voice.

"His voice is soo cute!" Sandpaw cooed.

"Sorry Sandpaw, I have to show him the rest of the dens." Whitekit said and he left. I nod farewell to the older she-cat and followed him. He showed me the rest of camp and he grabbed a small rabbit from the fresh kill pile. I tilted my head at it.

"Want to try some?" Whitekit asked, pushing it towards me.

"Thanks." I managed not to stutter as I took a bite from the rabbit. It was the best tasting thing ever. Whitekit looked above my head. I looked up and saw Smokestar above me.

"Hi!" I smile, as best a cat can do anyways. Whitekit looked at me like I was crazy.

"Aspenkit, your already eating rabbit!" Smokestar said happily, like I've won the Olympics. "Honeybreeze! Aspenkit is eating rabbit!" Smokestar called over Honeybreeze. Honeybreeze poked her head out of the den.

Aspenkit! How do you like it?" Honeybreeze yelled.

"Good!" I yelled back. I turned to Whitekit. "Thanks for showing me the camp." I thank him.

"Its nothin. Your being too considerate." Whitekit shrugged it off.

"Ok." I say as Smokestar picked me up by my scruff.

"Time for my little warrior to go to sleep." Smokestar told me as I yawned widely. I felt my eyes dropping. When he placed me by Homeybreeze, I curled up and placed my tail on my nose. I fell asleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna POV.

"Jenna..." I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear. "Mama! Lynxkit won't wake up!" I heard it louder.

"Don't worry Quillkit, your sister will wake up when she is ready." A warm voice told the soft one. Wait, Quillkit and Lynxkit. We turned into warriors! Best day of my life, or years. I opened my eyes to see my jet black paws. I turned over and yawned, smacking my lips at the end of it.

"Lynxkit! Your awake!" A silver-grey kit that looked like a brighter version of our mother exclaimed. "We can go outside now, right Swiftshadow?" Quillkit asked.

"Once she gets moving." Swiftshadow said, placing the tip of her tail on Quillkit's head.

I got up and shook the moss out of my fur. Quillkit waited, bouncing up and down. "Race you out." I say and ran to the entrance. Almost stumbling over my two- I mean four own feet. Quillkit ran after me, then jumped over me and won.

"Ha! I win!" Quillkit declared.

"No you didn't Quillkit! You cheated!" I growl at her and passed her, since she wasn't even a mouse-length from the entrance. I then darted out of the den. "See! Now I win! I said out of the den! Not a mouse-length away from it!" I yelled at her.

"What?" Quillkit turned around and saw me standing behind her. "You cheated! I won fair and square!"

"No you didn't! I won because you didn't hear me correctly."

"Nuh huh.

"This is getting boring." I knew that is argument was getting old fast. From past experience, of course. Just then, a dark tabby she-cat walked over to us.

"Lynxkit, Quillkit, nice to see you've opened your eyes." The she-cat said. "My name is Tabbypaw, our mom asked me to show you around camp."

"Really? Your mom is Swiftshadow?" Quillkit asked.

"No duh, smart one." I growled under my breath.

"Yes, so come along." Tabbypaw smiled at her question and started to walk away. "This is the warriors den, I'll be sleeping there soon." She then showed us everything, the leader's den, and she made a point to stay away from Coalstar, unless he calls you for something, the appentice den, medicine, we said hi to Fallowsnow. And the nursery, where we'll be sleeping.

"So that's the camp, oh, and over there is the fresh-kill pile." Tabbypaw said and she walked over to it. She picked out a sparrow and walked over to the elder's den. We followed her, as we haven't been pointed out to it and we wanted to see the elders.

"Longtooth, Sweettail. Have you eaten yet?" Tabbypaw asked as she went over a log the guarded the entrance. Quillkit jumped over it with ease, while I had to scurry under the log.

(Emilie's POV)

This was the best day of my life! It was like, amazing! I turned into Quillkit! I never want to change back! I jumped over the log, getting ready to practice jumping from trees to earn my name. A few seconds later, Lynxkit was in the den with burrs on her pelt.

"Quillkit! You could have waited for me!" Lynxkit growled at me. I pointed a paw at her pelt.

"burrs off before you go in." I say and Lynxkit growl again and started to pick the burrs off her tan and black pelt. I picked one off her shoulder, one that she would have had trouble with. I also heard her mutter a thanks.

"No problem, now, let's go in!" I say and bounced into the den. Tabbypaw was waiting for us and there were two older cats, one that was a grey and another a lighter tabby.

"Quillkit, Lynxkit, these are Longtooth and Sweettail." She pointed to the grey one then the tabby.

"My, you kits are darling." Sweettail croaked. "Your father must be so proud." I tilted my head.

"You two haven't met your father yet?" Longtooth asked.

"Nope." I smiled and Lynxkit was trying to be polite.

"Or tried sparrow?" Sweettail asked, pushing a chunk of bird meat towards us.

"Thanks!" I say and told Lynxkit to go first. She said thanks and took off a bit of it so there was enough for one more bite. I grabbed the rest and it was so flavourful, a bit stringy, but good.

"That was amazing!" Lynxkit said.

"I'm glad you both like it." Sweettail smiled.

"It's about time for their nap." Tabbypaw told the elders and left.

"Thanks you!" Lynxkit and I said at the same time then glared at each other before racing to the nursery. I was tired when I jumped over the log about a tall as a cat, so I landed awkwardly.

Lynxkit scurried under the log and ran to the nursery. I followed her slowly and the second I hit the moss in our nest, I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**heads up, this is a awkard written chapter. I have no clue what was going through my head at the time.**

Coreen POV

"Baykit, wake up darling, your brothers and sister are waiting for you." A warm voice told me and I opened my eyes, I tried to get up and did so. I walked on my four paws, as I already knew that I was a cat the second I heard Baykit. I looked up at the brown she-cat. I smiled.

"Aww... Baykit." The she-cat cooed and I walked out of the den. I looked around and a scent of herbs drifted into my nose. I followed it and it lead me to the medicine den, were I crouched and watched a silver-grey tom do his work. Sorting the herbs fascinated me, and I watched for a while until he looked at the den entrance and saw me. He beaconed me over and I watched him from there.

"What is your name?" The tom asked.

"Baykit." I say, looking at the herbs in wonder.

"Hello Baykit, I'm Silverlight." The tom told me as he worked with the herbs. I watched his delicate paws work with out crumbling the dried leaves.

"Silverlight! Have you seen- Baykit!" The brown she-cat appeared at the entrance. I turned my head towards her then back to the herbs. I pawed a pile of herbs and moved them over to the same looking ones, looking at Silverlight who nodded. I placed the herbs into the slot.

"Baykit what are you doing here?" The she-cat asked.

"I liked watching Silverlight." I told her.

"Baykit, you are coming with me." The she-cat told me. I shook my head and sat down.

"I prefer to be here." I say.

"Lilypetal, she isn't a mouse, she has her own life." Silverlight told my mom.

"I'm not allowing another one of my kits to be rejected by Starclan." Lilypetal growled.

I turned around and looked at the herbs. Catmint, marigold and a few others that I didn't know the name of.

"Baykit! Get away from the herbs." Lilypetal growled again. I started to sort the leaves into a pile, following Silverlight's example.

"Baykit, go to your mother." Silverlight told me and I stood up and walked over to him.

"Thank you for letting me watch!" I tell him and walked past Lilypetal, not even ignologing her existence. The leader, I could tell my the air around her.

"What is going on here?" She boomed.

"Baykit wants to be a medicine cat!" Lilypetal told him.

"Then let her. It is about time for Silverlight to have a appentice."

"But- Leafstar"

"Thank you Leafstar." I tell the she-cat and went to the nursery, not caring about the stares. I went to the nest and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Shortest chapter! Only 352 words!

Cassi POV

"Bluekit! Wake up you stinking furball!" I growl and open my eyes. A orange and grey cat were infront of me. I was a cat, craziest day of my life.

"What?" I asked, getting up and shaking my fur.

"You were sleeping! We had to wait for you!" The orange cat growled.

"Firekit, don't be so mean, he is the runt." The grey cat told him.

"Are you two coming, or you going to stand there all day?" I asked, being already out the entrance of the den.

"You little twerp." Firekit growled and stalked over to me. He was a bit bigger.

"I am not little." I growl back at him. "I may be a twerp, but I'm not little."

"Yah right." Firekit stalked off. I look at him.

"Come on Bluekit, I'll show you around camp." The grey cat said.

"I forget your name." I say and she laughed.

"That's cause I never told you. I'm Moonkit." Moonkit smiled.

"That's the appentice den, there's the warriors, leader's, elders and medicine cat." Moonkit showed me.

"I'm going to claw Shadowclan scum when I'm older!" I declare.

"And I'll be the one to heal your wounds." Moonkit smiled at me.

"You won't need to cause I'll have none!" I boasted. This was great! I don't have to worry about my looks anymore!

"Alright, if you want to catch up to Firekit, you are going to have to eat mouse."

"Alright!" I say and ran to the pile of fresh-kill. Moonkit picked out the smallest mouse for me and we shared it. Though, I had more.

Delish." I say. "Where is mom?" I asked. Moonkit then had a look of hurt.

"Hollypath died. Same with Tigerpelt." I think Tigerpelt was our father.

"Al-alright. Sorry I asked." I lowered my head.

"It's alright, you would have asked sooner or later."

I got up and walked to the nersery and laid down to sleep. This was not how I planned his life.


End file.
